


Phase 1 – Collect Wrapping Paper Phase 2 - ??? Phase 3 - Profit

by mm8



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Christmas Presents, Friendship, Gen, Holidays, Humor, Wrapping Paper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy has stolen all of the Doctor's wrapping paper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phase 1 – Collect Wrapping Paper Phase 2 - ??? Phase 3 - Profit

"Hold on!" the Doctor chased after Amy. "Give those back!" 

The redhead clutched the rolls of shiny and festive wrapping paper closer to her chest. "Not a chance!"

They circled each other round and round the TARDIS console like wild cats stalking their prey.

"Why do you want to wrap my presents anyway?" the Doctor interrogated. "They're my friends. You've never met any of them."

"Doesn't matter since I'm your best friend anyway." She quickly glanced down at the Doctor's long list that was in her hands. "But who is Nyssa and why is she getting a microscope?"

The Time Lord huffed, "A friend of mine from a long time ago. She was a very scientific person. Nyssa left to help cure diseases and start a hospital. And she was a noblewoman—but that was a very long time ago. I was quite a different man then. I was quite the Cricket player if I do say so myself. But that's not the point!" he said waving his arms in the air.

"You're rubbish at wrapping presents! You told me yourself. I, on the other hand, am aces at wrapping presents. The neighbors used to pay me to wrap all their presents on Christmas Eve." There was a distinct pride in her voice as she puffed out her chest.

The Doctor stopped chasing Amy. "You don't expect me to pay you for your generous services, do you?"

Amy shifted from foot to foot. "Well, yeah."

"I didn't want you do to wrap my presents in the first place!" he shouted. "Is this what you did when you were a kid?"

"Kid?" Amy scoffed. "It's a side job I have during Christmastime, who said I stopped when I was a kid?"

"Amelia Pond," he drawled. "You are a regular old Scrooge."

"So do you want me to wrap your gifts like a professional or do you want all your friends to see that you wrap a present like you're five?"

After a short pause, the Doctor nodded, and pulled out a ten pound note from his pocket. 

Amy tutted and shook her head.

The Doctor sighed heavily and pulled out two more ten pound notes.

"Oh no," Amy laughed. "Doctor, you have a lot of friends."

"Scrooge, Scrooge, Scrooge!" The Doctor mumbled as he handed his companion a thick wad of money in her open palm.

"Thank you very much, Santa."


End file.
